


HypMic Crossovers

by NorikoNya



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Gen, Possible Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorikoNya/pseuds/NorikoNya
Summary: Just a collection of random Crossovers with our beloved HypMic cast.





	HypMic Crossovers

A pinkette was sitting in a room, tipping with his pen against the table. At the other side of the table sat a pair of identical twins with light-brown coloured hair and amber eyes.   
The three of them stayed silent, their faces somber.

“I don’t agree with your choice of colours. It makes one look like a overgrown peacock. Not  
attractive at all.”

He let out a sigh and shook his head, almost disappointed. Why was he the one who had to  
work with those children? It would be so much easier, if he was allowed to work on his own, but no, this company wanted to make a special collaboration with the hottest designers on  
the market.   
His minty coloured orbs mustered the boys with an almost haughty gaze.  
Those two were just rich brats who tried to play around in the world of fashion. They will sooner or later realize, that money wasn’t everything when they want to get far in this kind of  
business.

“Well, your choice of style will make them look like children, old man. And why are you acting like a child?”

“That’s right. Don’t you think that it makes him look like a creep? Sure, Honey can pull that  
off just fine, but that’s only because he is way cuter than you.”

One of the twins piped up and looked at his fingernails, his expression showing his boredom.  
The moment one of them finished their sentence, the other joined in to voice his opinion of the man.  
His eyebrow twitched a little, but he put on a pleasant smile. Work with them wouldn’t get easier if he were to start an argument now, so he decided, that he should start to tolerate them, even if he would love to force them on their knees and make them beg with the usage of his microphone. Sadly, he couldn’t do that, for even Ichijiku wouldn’t cover up for him if he  
were to do something that stupid to those rich brats.

“I don’t think that my personality matters right now, does it? Let’s just get this work done.”

And gone was his peppy and high voice. Acting like a child wouldn’t give him any  
advantages right now, so it would be easier to just drop the act for now. Ramuda took his bag and pulled out some sheets of paper, each of them catering different clothing styles. The twins, Kaoru and Hikaru, looked at each other, before they started to huddle closer,  
whispering to each other. They were talking about how he would be an interesting addition for a Host Club as the ‘two-faced’-type if he were a student of their school. He was given a short look, before they turned to him again.   
Only then, they took a look at his ideas for the collection. Both of them whistled, the  
gears in their heads seemingly turning.

“This -” 

“- could work.” 

“But we would choose some other colours for some of the parts.”

Hikaru, or was it Kaoru?, took out some coloured pieces of paper, holding it next to the designs Ramuda showed them.

“What do you think? Doesn’t it look much better?”

The pinkette grudgingly to admit that yes, it looked better, so he nodded.

“Very well, let us work with that.”

The twins smiled, pleased with the fact, that the other just agreed with them.   
They simultaneously leant over the tables, almost invading his personal space. Pieces of paper  
were shoved into his hand. One was a card with their names, e-mail addresses and telephone numbers. On the other was an address to a location. Music Room 3?

“You seem to be more competent than we expected, so we will request some outfits from you in the future. We also expect from you, to visit us during school to take our measurements and give us something marvelous. Anything less is unacceptable.”

Was that a challenge? Well, how could he say no to something like that?

"Very well. I hope you will look forward to my masterpieces~♡"


End file.
